


Always in a Tizzy

by tornadotori



Category: Angel Beats!, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadotori/pseuds/tornadotori
Summary: It's Inktober guys. I can't draw. So I'm using the prompts to write one shots amongst a variety of anime/manga/dramas. I am so excited.You can also share it and reblog as I update on tornadotori123.tumblr.com!





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 is RING ~
> 
> Kyo and Tohru from Fruits Basket. My babies <3

The air was still, making the hot day even more sweltering. Kyo tapped his fingers against the wooden porch impatiently waiting for the time to pass. Sweat formed on his brow as he stared into the setting sun. Taking his dirty shirt, he wiped his forehead and sighed loudly.

“The one day she’s late. That ditz.” He huffed and stood up. He figured he could take another shower and be nice and clean for his and Tohru’s date. His pocket felt like it weighed twenty tons as he made his way upstairs. The velvet box felt weird as he turned it over and over in his palm. Multiple times today he questioned whether tonight was the night to ask Tohru. Over the past month he just couldn’t find the right time. They both had been rather busy with the move and settling in. On top that Tohru was homesick and had been calling Uo and Hanajima every night and Kyo didn’t have the heart to interrupt that. He gingerly set down the ring box underneath a clean pair of black jeans on the bathroom counter. The shower needed to be cold, he was sure of that. It was too humid and hot for a regular temperature shower.

As he ran shampoo through his hair, he heard the door open downstairs. His heart hammered in his chest. Please don’t come in here, he begged to the universe. Concentrating on getting the shampoo out of his hair, he skipped conditioner and scrubbed quickly with Tohru’s soap, he realized but too late.  
A soft knock at the bathroom made him jump out of skin.

“Kyo-kun, I need to get in there so please leave some hot water.” Tohru’s voice came through a crack in the bathroom door. She sounded tired.

“Lucky for you I didn’t use hot water.” _Play it cool idiot_, he told himself. Tohru’s giggle set his cold skin on fire. Her laugh made his world stop turning every time and he loved it. Then he realized in his haste he forgot to grab a towel. He hadn’t heard the door shut, “Tohru?”

  
“Mhm,” she answered. Kyo peeked out of the shower curtain. She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Her dress laid at her feet and her brown hair stuck to her face from the sweat. Kyo felt his face heat up.

“C-could you please hand me a towel? I forgot to grab one.” He stuttered. Tohru opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“Of course, Kyo-kun.”

  
Did she not realize she was standing there in almost all her glory with him in there as well? They had seen glimpses of each other, they lived in the same house after all. They loved each other. But the way her black and white bra clung to her body and those panties had Kyo blushing like a mad man. Then he remembered the ring box. It was underneath his jeans but if she even moved them just a little, she would see it.

  
“Tohru, get in. I’ll get my towel.” Kyo wasn’t sure if that would help anything. Tohru hummed in agreement. _Well that was easy_. Kyo closed his eyes and stepped out of the shower, only assuming Tohru’s eyes were closed as well.

  
“You missed some soap Kyo-kun.” Tohru told him. _That means_, he opened his eyes and Tohru was staring and smiling at him. His Tohru was too shy for this. Right?

  
Kyo stumbled backwards slightly as Tohru reach and touched his chest.

  
“Maybe Kyo-kun could join me?” Kyo almost dropped to his knees right then. He couldn’t look at her in the eyes though. Her small hands outlining his biceps then across his chest.

“I’m dreaming.” Kyo mumbled to himself.

  
“No. You aren’t silly.” Tohru leaned against him and kissed his cheek. Kyo moved his head and brought his lips down to hers softly. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Anywhere she put her hands, his skin burned. He needed more. Sure, they had their make-out sessions and felt each other up occasionally. But something different was happening right now. He could hear Tohru’s breath hitch when he ran his lips over her collar bone and fumbled with her bra. Was she going to stop him? If she kept moaning like that he didn’t know if he could stop.

  
Tohru moved back against the bathroom sink pulling Kyo against her. As she kissed his neck, he suddenly remembered the ring underneath his jeans, which were precariously sliding closer to the edge of the sink. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. Swiftly he threw his jeans to the floor, careful that the box landed underneath them. He slowly placed her on the counter, taking in her soft creamy thighs.

  
“We have a dinner reservation Tohru,” Kyo breathed huskily against her ear.

  
“I’m not that hun—” her stomach growled just as she was protesting. Tohru pouted and Kyo took in her bottom lip with his mouth. His tongue slid over hers and they both groaned at the sensation shooting through their bodies. Kyo pulled away from Tohru’s mouth, even though he didn’t want to. He could see the fire that replaced her usual softness. They both wanted it. Kyo had to make the right steps first. He started talking himself down from cloud nine.

  
“Shower. Now.” Kyo demanded, running his hands along Tohru’s clothed breast. He felt her shudder underneath his hand. “You aren’t making this easy. We are already running late,” Kyo whispered in her ear.

  
“Okay Kyo-kun.” Tohru agreed quietly while running her hands over his shoulders. Kyo kissed the top of her forehead.  
“We have all the time in the world Tohru.” Kyo stepped back from her and held his hand out. He helped her down from the bathroom counter. “But not for this dinner reservation. We should’ve left thirty minutes ago.” Kyo winked at the blushing Tohru. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made sure to grab his clothes carefully. He heard Tohru slip into the shower and then she squealed.

  
“Its cold Kyo-kun!”

  
“I told you I didn’t use any hot water ditz.” He laughed and left the bathroom.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Except that Kyo was sweating bullets the whole time. Now the couple was walking back to their little home and he could hear his heart in his ears. _Do it soon_, he scolded himself. The stars were twinkling above them, and the moon was in the shape of a smile. Mocking him, he decided. Tohru was humming contently beside him and his anger subsided quickly.

  
“Tohru?” Kyo asked softly, grabbing her hand. Tohru stopped and looked at Kyo.

  
“Is something wrong Kyo-kun?” She asked turning around completely to face him. Her yellow sundress blew in the night wind. Those yellow ribbons she wore fluttered around her face. It was like a dream.

  
“No nothing’s wrong. I-uhm…” Kyo didn’t know what to say. He could feel his face heating up. Tohru squeezed his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

“You can tell me Kyo-kun. I can wait all night if you need me to.”

  
Finally, he looked her in the eyes and grinned. She always knew the right things to say.

  
“I have something for you.” With his free hand he reached into his pocket. No turning back now, he told himself. Tohru’s eyes widening, frightened him at first. Then her tears started. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong but stopped getting down on his knee. “Tohru, are you alright? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…” Kyo’s words started to jumble when he saw Tohru nodding her head vehemently.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry I interrupted.” She hiccuped and slid to her knees on the rocky road.

  
“Tohru Honda. I don’t know what was pulled up there to make us meet. But you really are the love of my life. The one person who loved me even though I was cursed. A monster. Please. Will you marry me? So, we can have all the time in the world together?”  
“O-of course Kyo-kun. Yes!” Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo’s neck and cried into it.

  
“Tohru you’re supposed to let me put this on. Jeez woman.” Kyo laughed and wiped Tohru’s eyes. She shakily held her hand out to him. The ring slipped on easily. It shimmered in the falling moonlight.

  
“I love you Kyo-kun. We’ll be together forever.”

  
“I love you Tohru. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but thank the heavens because you are everything I’ve always wanted.” Kyo pulled Tohru close to his body and held her tightly.

  
“Kyo-kun isn’t allowed to cry. I just stopped,” Tohru whined and squeezed him tighter.

  
“You better not tell anyone I’m crying.” Kyo demanded and kissed her head. He did feel the tears slipping down his cheeks but only smiled wider.

  
He wished he could pause time. The woman he has loved for what feels like lifetimes will be his and only his forever. Their souls had probably have danced this dance before and he thanked the universe for twisting that red ribbon of fate between them. Their love was endless. Going on and on like the ring on his now fiancé’s tiny finger. The future was brighter the moment he laid eyes on her. Now he will never have to see another day without her beautiful smile. She was his favorite onigiri in the fruit basket. Kyo would always choose her and she would choose him even if no one else would.

  
“Now let’s get home Kyo-kun. We had something to finish.” Tohru grinned and kissed his lips quickly. She turned and started running for the house. Kyo laughed and started chasing after her. He easily gained on her. Grabbing her hand, the two ran up the mountain path, paving their way to eternal happiness. The moonlight was dancing in between their shadows and the summer breeze carried their laughter into the hills, up to the heavens, weaving in and out of the stars. The universe sighed happily, content with the pair of souls helping settle it just a little more in place.


	2. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Prompt two for Inktober was "mindless"  
So here is a Sasuke and Sakura one-shot~

Rain tapped on the wooden roof above Sakura’s head, making her feel sleepy. She had been up all night working on a new song. Putting her forehead in her hand she sighed loudly.

“Shouldn’t you be working on homework?” A voice inquired from the other side of the room. Sakura turned and looked at her best friend.

“Sasuke, I think its nap time.” Sakura smiled at him. He shook his head and continued plucking on his acoustic guitar. Sakura rolled her eyes, tapping on her music notebook.

“How can I work on homework? This chorus is driving me crazy. I can’t seem to make it work.” She huffed and shut the scraggily notebook, pushing it away all in one motion. 

Sasuke put his guitar in its stand and walked over to her. He tapped her on the head.

“You think too much into it. You write the best when your mind is somewhere else,” he reached for her notebook and she grasped out to get it back.

“You aren’t allowed to look.” Sakura stuttered out, grabbing it back from him. She saw Sasuke raise a brow. A perfect brow on a perfect smooth face. Sakura looked up at him, blushing. Her face was hot, and she could feel her neck start to sweat. _Damn, _she thought. Huffing again, she slid the notebook back to him.

“No laughing.” Sakura told him, glaring at him sideways. She stood up and went to dig around in their mini fridge.

“I never laugh at you.” Sasuke cracked a smile at her. Sakura held a bottle of water to her neck and bit her lip.

“You are big fat liar Sasuke.”

Sakura watched as he opened her notebook and saw his eyes scanning the words, the notes, and the little citations she made in the margins. He stood up abruptly and Sakura’s back hit the counter. She hissed in pain, rubbing the spot.

“You sure are jumpy.” Sasuke noted and swiftly grabbed his guitar. “Just getting this. Maybe you can sing it when I play it for you.”

Sakura fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Embarrassment was one emotion she didn’t experience often, but here she stood, anxiously waiting for Sasuke to start playing. They had been in a band together since high school but started taking it seriously their first year of college. They were in the beginning of their sophomore year and time to practice was becoming rare to come by. Both Sasuke and herself were studying in the medical field, making band practice a much-needed sacred ritual. It wasn’t performing in front of him that made her nervous, one and one practices were commonplace. The words in her notebook stared back at her. She wasn’t too sure of the meaning of the song herself, but it had been keeping her up the past few days.

Sakura homed in on Sasuke’s slender fingers, plucking at the strings. She had always loved his hands. They were big but gentle. Always soothing her after a bad break-up or more recently holding her back when she drank too much. On nights like those Sasuke fell asleep with her head in his lap on her uncomfortable couch and Sakura would wake up to him snoring softly. They were always there for each other.

Sakura’s phone buzzed and she glimpsed at it.

“Gaara’s calling, give me on second.” Hurriedly, she answered her phone and immediately rolled her eyes. Sasuke gave a crooked smirk and shook his head.

“Well right now I’m practicing. I mean…sure we can go to dinner.” She smiled at Gaara’s remark about wearing something sexy, but then she also noticed Sasuke’s eyes on her.

“Uh huh, see you in a bit.” Sakura concluded, as she was pressing the hang up button, she hit the speaker instead.

“I love you Sakura. Can’t wait to see you.” Gaara’s soft voice echoed through the apartment. Panic ensued. Without thinking she hung up the phone and stared wide-eyed at Sasuke. He looked back at her questioningly. 

“On that level already huh?” He asked. Sakura doubted he meant to sound so…hurt? She couldn’t be sure.

“T-that was the first time I’ve heard him say that. I hung up. Sasuke, what do I do? I feel bad but…”

“You don’t love him?” Sasuke finished her thought but in a curious manner. Sakura bit her lip again and sank down into her bean bag chair. She didn’t even know what love really was. “You know it’s okay not to be sure dork.” Sasuke stated and smacked Sakura on the leg.

“Let’s practice your song and then go get ready. He said wear something sexy? Do you even own something like that?” Sasuke smirked at her and her face began to heat up again.

“Fuck you Uchiha! I own a very nice dress thanks.”

“Hm you said nice not sexy.” Sasuke pointed a finger gun at her and she pouted.

“So rude. Let’s get this over with so I can pretend I know what sexy even is.” Sakura puffed out.

Sasuke started strumming his guitar again and Sakura counted, “One, two, three…”

_You touch me and it's almost like we knew_  
_That there will be history between us two_  
_ We knew someday that we would have regrets_  
_ But we just ignored them the night we met_  
_ We just dance backwards into each other_  
_ Trying to keep our feelings secretly covered_  
_ You touch me and it's almost like we knew_  
_ That there will be history_

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was concentrating on learning the melody and chords. His nose always scrunched up in a certain way when he focused on something. Those black eyes hard and intense. She had started realizing all the little things about him. Of course, she knew his mannerisms and his ticks but recently she found herself swimming in them. Sakura wanted to see all of him all the time.

After spending some minutes revising Sakura and Sasuke felt pretty good about what they had accomplished.

“Alright, Karin is blowing my phone up. I guess I’m going to head out.” Sasuke sighed. Sakura looked at him and smiled softly.

“You handle her crazy so well.”

“Hn. Not as good as yours.” Sasuke shot back at her. Sakura’s fingertips tingled. She wanted to touch him. Playfully and cautiously she reached out and patted his cheek.

“You only think you can handle me Sasuke Uchiha.” As she retracted her hand, Sasuke abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

“Is that a challenge Haruno?” He hoarsely asked in her ear. Sakura wasn’t sure where this was coming from but her whole body throbbed in anticipation.

“Maybe it is.” She pulled back and gave a lopsided smirk. Sasuke was so close so could feel his breath tickling her nose. Without much thought she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him hard. His arms went around her waist and he leaned into her kiss. She knew they had to stop but couldn’t force herself to take a step back.

Sasuke’s cellphone started ringing. The Darth Vader ringtone meant Naruto was calling and that was unusual. Naruto was the type of person to just text.

Sakura found her break and backed away from Sasuke. She knew her face was as red as a tomato and her hands were clammy.

“It must be important.” Sakura stated shakily. Sasuke gave a curt nod and quickly answered the phone.

“Idiot.” Sasuke scoffed into the phone. Sakura gave him a small wave and walked down the hall to her room. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Touching her lips, she groaned. How could she be so reckless, so mindless? Big trouble. She was in big trouble.

_I wish I could make the time stop_  
_So we could forget everything and everyone_  
_ I wish that the time would line up_  
_ So we could just give in to what we want_  
_ 'Cause when I got somebody, you don't_  
_ And when you got somebody, I don't_  
_ I wish that the time would line up_  
_ So we could just give in_

\-----FIVE YEARS LATER----

Sasuke pulled his scarf closer to his face to avoid the cold December air that was whipping his cheeks harshly. His stomach was in knots and his hands were clammy and sweaty inside of his gloves. Naruto invited him and his older brother, Itachi, to a family and friends get together but also offered to let them stay the week. The holidays were fast approaching which meant it was Itachi’s busiest time and he had to decline the offer. Being a cop in a big city during the most celebrated time of the year made it nearly impossible to get away. So Sasuke had to make the drive back home by himself. He saw the silver lining in most things, so he was also glad he didn’t have to worry about his brother having delayed flights or losing luggage.

Sasuke had allowed himself to take two weeks off to visit Konoha. After he graduated college, he moved to a small town about three hours away and became a biology teacher at the local high school. He was also worked at the emergency room on the weekends. Busy was an understatement. Naruto calling him up demanding to come stay for a week for Christmas was the break Sasuke didn’t realize he needed. Of course, he had spent a few weekends at Naruto’s place, but it had been at least two years. The fool was married and had a baby to look after. Sasuke didn’t want to intrude. Honestly, he missed Konoha. Its busy streets and familiar sounds and sights. He had been homesick, but he didn’t know it was to this extent. His brain was doing flips. Sakura was going to be there.

The band didn’t make it through the last semester of senior year due to everyone drowning in senior projects. Sasuke and Karin had long been split up and she was dating a friend of Sasuke’s. Karin and Suigetsu argued more than any healthy couple should and Sasuke praised the heavens she had moved on from him or he would be in jail for murder. But since the band broke up, Sakura was deep into her nursing studies and Sasuke and Naruto got put on the back burner. They were still on the stove, but they knew she was frazzled and desperately needed sleep whenever she could get it. They hung out once a week in her apartment and worked on songs, played video games and slept over. To Sasuke it wasn’t enough time to be near her. Sakura never mentioned the kiss again and continued like it didn’t happen. Sasuke, however, couldn’t seem to let it go. So much so he broke it off with Karin that same night. Sakura and Gaara however were still together when everyone walked across the stage at graduation. He squeezed his fists together. Sasuke wasn’t sure how he was going to handle seeing Sakura with Gaara at this party. As far as he knew, they were happy and still together.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” He asked himself foolishly.

Naruto’s house came into view and he steadied himself. _You’re a grown ass man, get a hold of yourself. _However, he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the bright red in front of him.

“Well are you going to knock dork?” A soft voice asked from behind him. Sasuke turned around and felt the air in his body leave.

“S-Sakura.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost Sasuke.” Sakura smiled at him. Her pink bangs were curled around her face most of it was pulled into a bun on her head. It had grown out quite a bit in the last year, she used to keep it short. A small green shimmering nose ring caught the light of the door lamp and some freckles danced on her cheeks. Then he saw her eyes. Those emerald orbs were shining with happiness, her eyelashes coated in black mascara and fluttered in the cold breeze. He felt like he was in a twisted role of fate. Sakura reached out and rapped her knuckle on the door.

“It’s freezing out here. You are going to catch a cold.” Sakura scolded him. He was only half listening to what she said. There was a silver and emerald ring on her slim finger that caught his attention and he couldn’t rip his eyes from it.

Suddenly the door opened, and Naruto looked at the two on the porch in surprise.

“Well look what the cat dragged in!” He shouted as he engulfed Sasuke and Sakura into a wide hug. Sasuke grunted and felt his hand brush against Sakura’s arm. Sakura squeaked. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Naruto squeezing the air out of her or if she felt the tingling sensation like he did.

Hinata, Naruto’s wife, came to the door and pulled Naruto back.

“I-it’s cold Naruto, let them in.” She commanded but softly. Sasuke smiled at her. The opposite of his idiot friend and he loved her for it. Sakura hooked an arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled her into a hug.

“I need to see the baby! I have been dying to meet him.”

Sasuke watched as Hinata and Sakura rounded the corner to a relatively noisy dining room. He could feel Naruto staring at him.

“What idiot?” Sasuke snapped. Naruto shrugged and smiled at his friend. Sasuke did not like the way Naruto was patting him on the back.

“Still got it just as bad, don’t you?” Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke scoffed and took off his coat.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“Yes, you do. Did you see the ring on her finger? I don’t remember Hinata saying Sakura was engaged. Did you know?” Naruto asked as he hung up Sasuke’s scarf and jacket on the coat rack.

“No. We haven’t really spoken. She’s been busy. Being a doctor and all, Naruto.” Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend who looked at him with pitiful eyes. “Stop looking at me like that. She deserves to be happy.”

“Who does?”

Sasuke peeked into the doorway of the dining area and Sakura was standing there with baby Boruto in her hands. The lights from the Christmas tree in the corner of the room bounced off her porcelain skin that her sweater dress didn’t cover. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice the red lipstick earlier but when he saw it, he couldn’t look away.

Naruto nudged his friend in the side.

“Oh, sorry. No one in particular.” Sasuke mumbled feeling sheepish. Sakura eyed him and Naruto suspiciously.

“Naruto take the baby. Come talk to some of you other guests please. You have all the time in the world to catch up with these two.” Hinata softly said, placing her hand in the small of Naruto’s back.

“Are you staying a week as well Sasuke?” Sakura asked, her eyes lighting up again like he had seen on the porch. He nodded at her and felt his face warm under her mystical stare. Eventually he looked down at his feet. Naruto and Hinata left the common area and swiftly made their way to the kitchen.

The night carried on. Sakura was chatting with Ino, a glass of wine in her hand. Sasuke greeted his childhood friends and gave swift hugs. Everyone enjoyed a dinner Hinata prepared for them in earnest. Eventually the hands on the clock hit 11:30. Boruto was starting to get fussy and that meant everyone had to leave. Friends and family filed out with kisses and hugs ad wishes for a happy holiday. Sasuke had never been so glad when Naruto shut the door, and all was quiet. Sakura immediately throw her heels to the front door and groaned loudly.

“I hate heels.”

_Same old Sakura_, Sasuke smiled to himself. Boruto was whining in his basinet while Naruto and Hinata were in the kitchen putting food away. Sasuke watched Sakura stand up and coo at the baby. Once again, the ring on her finger stood out against the white basinet and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“When did it happen?” He asked suddenly but quietly. Sakura cocked her head in confusion. She looked down at Boruto and looked back at Sasuke.

“I would say about ten months ago.”

Sasuke stared at Sakura. She had been engaged ten months and no one knew?

“That’s quite a while.” He stated dryly. The temper he forgot he had was flaring slightly. Sakura looked at him like he had lost his mind.

“I mean, you can ask Hinata and Naruto. That’s not that long. It goes by quickly.” Sakura smiled sweetly at him and he wanted to throw a couch. She bounced Boruto until he started snoring.

“I remember when I used to fall asleep on you.” Sakura smiled at Boruto, but she was talking to Sasuke. He took her in. Immaculate wasn’t even close to describing how she looked with a swaddled baby in her arms. She looked so natural standing there, with a ring on her finger and a sleeping baby.

“You mean passed out.” Sasuke corrected. Instead of sitting in the chair next to her, Sakura crossed the room and sat down next to Sasuke. Rapid heart beats started to flood his ears.

“I never really thanked you for always being there Sasuke.” Sakura whispered. She turned to look at him. He felt like he was dying inside.

“You don’t have to thank me dork.” Touching her forehead with his pointer and index finger, he pushed slightly. She was smiling for him. At him. “When is the date?” He didn’t want to ask, but he knew one way or another he was going to be there for her.

“Date for what?” Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke also raised an eyebrow.

“Your wedding?” Sasuke asked carefully. The word making him feel nauseous.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but instead started laughing. Boruto wiggled in her arms and she had to force herself to be quiet. Sasuke was beyond confused and pissed off. Why was she laughing?

“I’m not getting married Sasuke. I’m not even engaged.” Sakura confirmed and giggled again.

“B-but you’re wearing a ring.” Sasuke felt like his world was shifted off his axis. She wasn’t engaged.

“It’s my mothers Sasuke. You know she has been sick. She gave it to me since I’m not at home.” Sakura took her hand and gripped his arm. Sasuke observed her hand, getting a good look at the ring. Upon seeing it, familiarity set in.

“Oh, my fucking god.” Exasperated he put his head in his hands. Sakura choked back another laugh but Sasuke still heard it.

“You were not freaking out about me having a ring on my finger Sasuke Uchiha.” Sakura scoffed at him.

“I was Haruno.” Sasuke sputtered out. His head hurt from the wine, the feeling that he lost her forever, and now realizing he was a complete idiot.

“Oh Sasuke. I haven’t dated anyone in about a year. Gaara and I started to drift right before graduation. I didn’t have the heart to do break it off right before such a big deal. I was too pre-occupied and busy with my studies. He did ask me you know.” Sakura sadly explained. Sasuke stared at her. Those green eyes drawing him further.

“I turned him down, and right after graduation I ended it.” Sakura finished, rocking the waking Boruto back to sleep. She looked away from him and it drove him crazy. He brought his hand up to her chin and turned her face back.

“Why?” Sasuke had to know. Did she feel the flames he was feeling by just sitting next to her?

“Because I love you, stupid Uchiha.” Tears welled up in Sakura’s eyes as she stared at Sasuke. “I’ve loved you for who knows how long. But I was sure you didn’t love me—”

Sasuke put his lips over her trembling ones and kissed her hard. He poured at least the last five years of emotion into that kiss. His hands gripping her shoulders trying to get her closer.

“Hey, don’t suffocate my kid.” Naruto interrupted. Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from each other quickly, blushing.

“Its nothing new. I’ve been around you guys for too long not to know you had something. It just took you both forever to deal with it,” he picked up Boruto carefully, “you guys have to share a room. But I doubt you’ll have an issue with that.” He remarked snidely. Naruto joined Hinata at the foot of the stairs after flipping off most of the downstairs lights.

“The mistletoe was well placed my dear.” Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek as they walked up the stairs.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch, spilling their feelings and sharing long needed kisses. Sakura looked up and smiled.

“Mistletoe. How fitting.” Sasuke shook his head, smiling. Sakura leaned in again and Sasuke pressed his lips against hers. Accompanying each other to the room they were sharing, they didn’t care where they were in that moment. The fire spread through their mindless kisses and eventually it felt like the whole room was ablaze, and they loved it.


	3. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next prompt for Inktober; Bait. 
> 
> It is one of true OTPs : Inuyasha and Kagome. I love them so much. Enjoy~!

Before the sun set completely behind the mountains was the best time to go fishing. At least that’s what Kagome told Inuyasha as they made their way down to the bank of a nearby river. During her trip back to her time her mother suggested the idea.

_“I think it would be fun to take Inuyasha fishing. Don’t you agree honey?” Her mom asked while packing Kagome’s already full yellow backpack. _

_“You know how his patience is Mama. Maybe I’ll take Shippou.” Kagome hummed in thought. _

_“I would say just give it the old college try.” Mama smiled at her daughter warmly. Kagome cracked a grin and nodded her head. _

_“This is going to be interesting.” _

So here the two were, Kagome setting down a blanket on an old boat dock and Inuyasha investigating the shiny metal stick with a crank on the bottom.

“This doesn’t look like a fishing pole ‘Gome.” Inuyasha told her. Confusion was written on his face. Kagome laughed at how cute he could be when he was jumbled.

“It’s a modern one. I’ll show you how to use it.” Kagome reached out for the pole and he gave it to her, eyebrows furrowed.

“I could just catch them myself ya know?” He flexed his claws.

“Inuyasha, fishing is supposed to be relaxing. You getting in the river and catching fish defeats the purpose,” Kagome explained while checking the fishing line. He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. Kagome could already feel his patience slowly slipping. Being with him so long she was able to sense his change of emotions quicker than he could catch the scent of demons. How she put up with his nonsense she wasn’t sure. Well, she knew but wouldn’t admit anything except that he was her favorite idiot. She looked up at him and his amber eyes were focused on her face. Could he hear how her heart sped up under his gaze? Moments passed. Were they getting closer? The space between them seemed to be shrinking and Kagome felt like it was harder to breath.

“I got the crickets and worms you asked for Kagome!” Shippou shouted as he came over the hill.

Inuyasha didn’t back away from Kagome but a deep scarlet blush settled on his face. Kagome, feeling frazzled, looked at Inuyasha and opened her mouth to apologize.

“Its okay, he needs to have fun like we all do. Just a runt.” Inuyasha took the pole from Kagome. She felt his hand softly brush against hers and she wanted to jump straight into the river. Her whole body felt like it was burning. She should’ve listened to her mama.

“Thank you Shippou. Let me show you how to put on the bait.” Kagome ruffled Shippou’s hair, avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha. Shippou held out a small bucket and Kagome looked inside. She then let out a screech like a dying cat.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, “What happened? Kagome?!” Inuyasha shouted. Kagome blanched and took a step back.

“I’m fine. It’s fine, sorry.” She apologized but her heart was still pounding. Shippou looked down in the bucket and back to Kagome.

“Kagome? Are you scared of bugs?” Shippou asked a small grin spreading onto his face. Kagome held her hands up and Inuyasha scoffed as he put his sword back into its sheath.

“Idiot.” Inuyasha shook his head and then Kagome barely heard the chuckle that escaped from the half demon. “How are you supposed to bait these things if you hate bugs?” He asked, shaking his head at her.

“I-I’m not scared of bugs!” Kagome shouted, her face turning red. She grabbed the bucket from Shippou and stared into it. Her hand twitched as she reached in to grab a worm. _Neither one of them can bait a pole, I must do this._ She thought as her finger grazed a worm. She screamed again when it started wiggling around. Shippou laughed and wiggled his fingers at Kagome.

“They’ll wiggle you to death Kagome.” Inuyasha remarked, snatching the bucket from her. Kagome glowered at him but was super grateful the nasty creatures were out of her sight. Inuyasha reached into grab a worm with a scowl on his face. Immediately he jerked his hand back and looked back and forth between Shippou and Kagome.

“Inuyasha? Are you—”

“Don’t finish that sentence if you value your puny little life.” Inuyasha growled at Shippou.

“They won’t do anything Inuyasha,” Kagome reassured, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. Inuyasha gulped and reach down again.

This time the bucket went flying, worms and crickets raining down on the dock. Kagome punched Inuyasha in the arm as she screamed about the bugs getting in her hair. Inuyasha held his arm, blushing.

Shippou hit the wood and started laughing incessantly. 

“Inuyasha is a scaredy-dog of bugs!” He shouted in between laughter. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the fox demon by the tail.

“I think its time you leave.” He growled and tossed Shippou into the river. Shippou yelled at Inuyasha and told him he was a meanie. Dripping wet he headed back to where he came from over the hill, where there camping spot was for the past two days.

Inuyasha rubbed his arm where Kagome hit him.

“When did you get so strong woman?” Inuyasha asked after Kagome stopped running in circles, screaming about bugs going down her shirt.

“I’ve had to put with crazy stuff like this. A girl gets strong overtime.” Kagome mumbled, sweeping off worms and crickets into the river with her foot.

“Sorry.”

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone you are just as terrified of bugs as me.” She held out her pinky and looked at Inuyasha expectedly. Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. He wrapped his pinky around hers.

“Can’t break it.” Inuyasha warned her playfully. Kagome blushed and nodded.

“Looks like you’ll have to go fishing after all Inuyasha.”

“Well, you’re helping.” Inuyasha pulled his pinky away from her hand. Kagome’s heart fluttered. He was smiling at her. A genuine smile.

“You just want me to take my shirt off.” Kagome commented with a sideways glance. Inuyasha neither denied or confirmed and a deep set blush set in on her face.

“I think it may be the other way around.” Inuyasha retorted, pulling his arms out of his haori.

Kagome bit her lip. She could neither deny or confirm that statement. He was just trying to bait her further into this long game that they had been playing and she was hoping to reel him a little bit longer.


	4. Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed x Winry~ a short fic on when Ed returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind. I am also in school full-time. But here is prompt number four and number five will also be posted today! Enjoy <3

Edward could hear his heart thudding in his ears. It had been a few months since he had been away from Resembool. Away from Winry. The vision of her ice blue eyes and her blonde hair framing her blushing face made Ed twist in his seat. He could see the train station coming into view. Then he saw her, pacing on the platform. Of course, she would be there, Winry was always there for him. His palms started to sweat. Ed didn’t like being nervous. But how could he not be? He practically proposed to Winry when he left last time and she agreed. He had an almost fiancé.

“An almost fiancé.” Ed laughed at himself. It sounded dumb but his heart started racing even more. His stomach twisted into knots as the train started to slow. Ed could see Winry’s face light up when they made eye contact through his open window. If he could freeze time and keep that image on the precipice of his vision forever, he would.

The train came to a full stop. Ed felt as heavy as he did when he got his arm and leg back from the other side. Every step he took towards the door to exit, the sounds of the train station, the train, and the passengers all faded into silence. Even the beating of his anxious heart seemed to go silent in his ears.

Sunlight hit his eyes and he shaded them with his arm, squeezing his briefcase tightly in his left hand. If he thought the sun was bright then Winry’s radiant smile put it to shame. It was a smile for him. He took a step and tossed his briefcase to the side. Winry squealed as she ran to him and collided into him with a hug.

“Edward! You’ve been gone so long!” Winry cried out, squeezing his neck. Ed smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her hair.

“Well it sounds like you missed me. I can’t even imagine that.” He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. Winry pulled away and he desperately missed her warmth. She turned to grab his suitcase. Ed felt the world stop. He felt frozen to his spot but finally he let out the breath he was holding. Slowly his knee hit the ground and he could feel his face heat up. He couldn’t believe he was doing this on a train platform. In front of curious on-lookers. In front of God himself. The box in his pocket was burning a hole in his palm as he reached for it.

“Edward come—” Winry turned to him and looked down.

“Winry Rockbell,” Ed started, sweat beading on his back. For a winter day it felt rather warm, “I messed this up last time. But I w-want to give you eighty-five percent of my life for eighty-five of y-yours.” He stuttered out. Winry’s blue eyes widen and he could see her tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Once again, his suitcase was toss aside as Winry jumped on Ed, knocking them both onto the platform.

“Of course, stupid! Yes!” Winry exclaimed, crying on Ed’s shoulder.

Edward took back what he thought earlier. This would be the moment he would want to be part of forever. Winry trembling in his arms from tears of happiness and laughter. The simple silver band fitting perfectly on her finger, _forever always_, inscribed on the inside. Forever his and he prayed to not ever mess this up. Frozen in time and he didn’t mind.


	5. Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otonashi and Kanade have been reincarnated and they find each other~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Angel Beats. I needed more. Here is prompt number 5 for inkotober!

The air left his lungs when his hand grabbed the girl’s denim jacket. The bustling world faded away and then it was just the two of them. Quickly she turned to face him, and the girl’s golden eyes met his. He couldn’t believe she was standing there in a sundress, her short silver hair blowing in the wind. Concern crossed her soft face but then melted into recognition, a small smile forming on her lips.

“K-Kanade? Is that really you?” He gripped her shoulders, terrified to let her go.

“It’s Aya now,” she went quiet for a second and looked up at him, “Otonashi.” The name she knew him as, tumbled out of her mouth and the years of frustration and sadness he didn’t quite understand fell from his eyes. Aya touched his face, tears slipping down her own cheeks. He couldn’t take it and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’m Isamu here. I can’t believe I found you.” Isamu cried. The empty part of his soul now felt like it was overflowing.

“I’ve waited so long, but I never gave up Oto—I mean Isamu. I’ve been so…” Aya fell into silence and just gripped Isamu’s shoulders.

“Empty? Lost? Born sad? My mother in this life told me I looked like I had seen so much before I ever came to her. She was right. I was born missing you Aya.” The words just came out and he could feel tears threatening to spill again. Aya nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The pair stood there for who knows how long until Isamu’s cellphone started ringing in his pocket. Aya untangled herself from him and stepped back, blushing lightly.

Isamu pulled out his phone and glared at it. He didn’t have time for this right now.

“Yes?” He answered curtly. “I can’t today, I’m sorry. I-I have plans.” Isamu gave Aya a cheeky smile and she looked at her feet amused. “Okay alright bye.” Isamu groaned and decided to turn his phone off, before slipping it back into his book bag.

“I hope you aren’t busy today Aya,” he looked down bashfully and grabbed her hand, “because I would love to take you to lunch.”

Aya nodded at him and smiled sweetly at him. She squeezed his hand vehemently.

“I know a café down the street that way,” Aya pointed and pulled him beside her, “So let’s go there.”

“Please, lead the way.”

The café was relatively busy and the two found a table outside. Aya took her hat off and tied it to her small bag. Now that she was here, sitting across from him, he didn’t know if he could not have her there. Every little thing she did captured his attention. The two chatted excitedly about where they were in their lives and what their plans were for the future. She smiled beautifully at him and laughed when he said something probably dumb. He may have been a medical student but when it came to women, he had no idea how to go about anything.

“I’m going to have to change some of those plans I’m sure.” Isamu grinned at Aya as he squeezed her hand and held it.

“I can’t believe it.” Aya quietly said. Isamu searched her face, but she was looking down into her tea. He slowly reached across and picked up her chin to make her look at him.

“We have all the time in the world to enjoy this. Finally, we get a chance to live and build something entirely new. This may be a new life, but I still love you. I always have Kanade.”

Aya’s eyes went wide and she softly smiled.

“Building sounds good to me Otonashi.”

The wind ruffled her short hair and her smile was as radiant as the spring sun. A smile just for him. This was the best possible way to live this life and all the rest. As sure as the flowers that come back after a relentless winter, they were meant to be together. Isamu was sure this is what soulmates were supposed to be like and he couldn’t have been happier than in that moment she agreed to help him grow and build their love into something even more grand.


	6. Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 for inkotober. YES I am so behind but I have a lot going on. This is a short drabble with Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagura. Enjoy~ <3

Silence filled the air after an abrupt question slipped from Rin’s mouth. Sesshomaru stared at the young girl. He never planned on being a foster parent, but his wife insisted and even though he would never admit it, Sesshomaru loved Rin with everything he had. This however may have been crossing a line.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked and then glanced to Kagura who was tapping on her laptop at the dining table. Her dark eyes peered over the monitor and she had the audacity to _smirk_ at him. He glared at his wife. That sneaky woman of his planted the seed in young Rin’s mind. She had only been living with them for about seven months so surely, she wasn’t comfortable enough to ask for _that_. Inwardly he groaned and looked back at Rin, who was spinning her colored pencil carelessly in her small hand. The way she was staring at him told him differently. She was indeed very comfortable asking for a puppy.

“You want a puppy?” Kagura gently asked, her work temporarily forgotten. She stood and rounded the table, a grin on her face. Sesshomaru watched his wife come over and sit on the floor beside Rin. Kagura grabbed Rin’s hand.

“Can we get one?” Rin asked again her eyes shining as she looked between Kagura and himself. Sesshomaru looked at the two on the floor. He then looked around the living room and to the back door. He could envision a dog coming in and out of a dog door all hours of the night. Then he saw Rin and her puppy rolling on the floor, banging against a table and knocking over his prized possession, a vase from the feudal era of Japan. He felt the sweat dripping down his back. Sesshomaru could also imagine the dog jumping into Kagura’s and his bed when they were trying to be sly and not wake Rin who was sound asleep in the next room over. He could feel his face heat up. Embarrassed, he shook the visions away. The sound of the television sitcom’s laughter brought him back to reality. Kagura was looking at him expectantly and Rin was giving him, for the lack of a better term, puppy eyes. He couldn’t say no to both of his girls. It would feel morally wrong. Sesshomaru doesn’t do wrong.

“Fine.” He mumbled.

His two girls were all radiant smiles as they hugged each other.

“I have one we should look at.” Kagura announced. Sesshomaru eyed her. So that’s what she was doing on her computer. She never brought work home. Rin jumped up and down as she followed Kagura to the laptop. Curious, Sesshomaru loomed over his cunning wife. She opened a tab and a list of puppies with information and their adoption dates popped up. She moved her mouse and clicked on a husky that was a year old.

“Her name is Yuki. What do you think honey?” Kagura asked Rin. The little girl shouted, “I love her,” and bounced around again.

Sesshomaru sighed. _All girls_. What was he going to do?


End file.
